We Are Born to Die
by Amy-Star
Summary: At the age of nineteen Blaine had accepted his life would forever be controlled by the whims of other men. He would never know freedom. He would never know what it was to be loved. So he spent his days waiting for death to make good on that promise it made him. Instead of death it was a beautiful boy who entered his life to lay claim on him. Seblaine!Vampire AU.


**Warnings:** Mentions of past non-con, blood play (It is a vampire fic after all)

All humans must come to accept that death is an invertible event. No one can escape when it is their time. Most hope that they will live a happy and fulfilled life before it comes to an end. For Blaine he wondered if maybe he'd been waiting for death his entire life. He could feel it lurking in the shadows waiting to claim him. It took nineteen years before that night arrived.

His life leading up to that night had been an unlucky one. Blaine's parents were not married when they conceived him. Blaine's mother was a maid who had spent her entire life in servitude to the great and powerful Anderson clan. Blaine's father was the son of lord Anderson who decided to take a defenseless maid to his bed. Blaine was the result. A bastard son that his father never claimed. Fortunately his mother was not thrown out in the cold after Blaine was born. His father did the very least of keeping a roof over the head of his mistress and unclaimed son.

His early childhood was spent with his mother. She was a gentle and kind soul who showered him with love. No doubt knowing his position in life would leave him to be unloved and unwanted. She sang him sweet songs to help him sleep at night. Told him stories to pass the endless gray days. The two of them were like two birds stuck in a cage together. They were never allowed to be free but at least they had each other.

Then his mother died when Blaine was nine. A plague had swept itself across the land claiming many victims. Blaine had tried his best to tend to his mother. He had hoped she would get better but she never did. Slowly and painfully she wasted away. Her skin was covered black boils that would bleed and seep puss. She vomited every time Blaine tried to get her to eat. Her hair fell out and her body fell apart. It was the first time Blaine had come into contact with death but it did not take him then. As the plague lifted and death moved on to take the souls of his victims to the afterlife. Blaine swore he heard a voice whisper in his ear, 'soon, your time will be soon.'

The next few years were hard for Blaine. He never realized that his mother had wrapped him in a protective cocoon of her love. Now there was nothing that stood between him and the harshness of the world.

His father's true wife set out to make his life miserable. Despite his young age she had him work from dawn till night. Scrubbing floors, cleaning the kitchens, sweeping out the stables were some of his many jobs. She particularly enjoyed making Blaine serve his half siblings. The children his father had claimed. Blaine figured it was her way of exacting revenge on the woman who stole her husband for a brief period of time. Blaine had resigned that this would be his life until once more change shifted the landscape of his life.

A new king had taken the throne who had viewed the Anderson clan as a threat. He laid siege to their land and destroyed them. Blaine watched as one by one his father and half-siblings were beheaded for being traitors. It was the only time in his life Blaine was grateful he was never given the Anderson name. One of the king's favorite lords took control of the Anderson castle and territory.

Blaine had hoped his life would become easier. However his new master had decided to take Blaine on as a bed mate. Blaine was never an official mistress nor was there anything loving about their exchanges. He was used as stress relief. The lord seemed to find it easier to treat a fifteen year old boy roughly then it was a woman. At age seventeen his master found Blaine too old to be interesting. Instead he offered Blaine up as a source of entertainment for his men or when other lords came to visit upon him.

At the age of eighteen Blaine had accepted his life would forever be controlled by the whims of other men. He would never know freedom. He would never know what it was to be loved. So he spent his days waiting for death to make good on that promise it made him.

* * *

"Did you hear about the new lord?"

Blaine lifted his head where two maids Rachel and Tina were talking excitedly. Castle gossip had increased upon the arrival of a Lord Smythe. Blaine barely paid attention to any of that but felt himself drawn into the conversation.

"Mike saw him when he arrived last night," Tina said in a hushed voice, "He said that he was very cold and ruthless looking."

"Oh dear," Rachel gasped back, "I hope none of us have to personally serve him."

"We probably will," Tina said in a resigned voice, "The master needs the support of Lord Smythe if he wants to claim the lands in Westerville."

A silence fell over the three of them. Each of them had at some point been forced to entertain their masters visiting friends and allies. It was never a pleasant experience.

"I'm going to take a walk," Blaine announced suddenly.

"Blaine its too cold out," Rachel scolded him.

"Yes, Blaine stay by the fire," Tina urged, "We will not talk anymore of this sad business. Come let us hear you sing."

"I'm not in the mood to sing," Blaine gave a half smile, "I won't be gone for long. I just need some air."

He ignored their further protests and left the warm confines of the kitchen. He walked through the stone hallways of the castle. Sometimes when he couldn't sleep at night he would walk about these halls. It was strange for a place he had lived his entire life to never truly be his home. At one point his entire family had lived here but now they were all gone. Only Blaine remained.

He walked for what felt like hours. Not caring about the passage of time or the growing coldness. He never came across a single soul. Everyone in the castle was asleep. It was here in the middle of the night amongst the shadows that Blaine saw him for the first time.

At first he thought he had come across a ghost. The man had skin that was white as newly fallen snow. His tall form seemed to meld with the shadows. Like they were a part of him. However it was his eyes that made Blaine stop in his tracks. A piercing shade of blue and green that cut through the darkness. They drew Blaine in like a flame would a moth.

"What's your name boy?" The ghost asked him.

Blaine swallowed thickly and said nothing. His mother said you should never tell creatures of the night your name or else they might steal it from you.

"Do you have no voice?" The ghost teased. He moved closer to Blaine and he was able to get a better look at him. He was handsome in a striking way with his sharp cheekbones and solid body. He was dressed in fine clothes of a lord and that was when Blaine realized who it was.

"So-sorry my lord," Blaine immediately bowed low, "My name is Blaine."

"Ah, you do have a voice." Blaine could hear soft footsteps getting closer and closer. He kept his eyes firmly to the ground in order not to further offend the lord.

"A lovely voice too," Lord Smythe continued, "Is that why you don't speak much or else you'd cast too many people under your spell."

Blaine did not know what to say. He didn't want to presume the lord was complimenting him. No one of such a high station would say a kind word to a lowly servant boy.

"Do you need anything?" Blaine asked, "Are you hungry sir?"

"Very hungry," A smooth voice said close to Blaine's ear, "But nothing that your kitchens could give me."

"I could try to find you something," Blaine offered. His body was tense by how close the two of them were. Still Blaine refused to lift up his eyes.

"Don't bother little sparrow," A voice filled with mirth replied, "You should hurry back to bed. You never know who could be lurking about."

With that the voice and presence suddenly disappeared.

Blaine lifted his head to see he was entirely alone in the cold night.

* * *

The next day his master called for him.

"The Lord Smythe has requested you," His master said in mild surprise.

Blaine nodded his head dutifully at the task being given to him.

"I need to stress the importance of pleasing him," His master ordered, "I need his power and influence if I wish to conquer more lands."

"I understand my master," Blaine whispered quietly.

"He has made several requests for your visits," His master continued, "He stated that he wants you to arrive at his chambers exactly at dusk. You will stay with him the entire night and then leave right before dawn."

Blaine was a surprised and daunted by this. Usually visiting lords only wanted Blaine for a couple of hours. None of them wanted him to stick around after they were finished with him.

"As well he wants you to bathe before every visit," His master continued, "And that while he is here that you are relieved of your daily chores."

Those were even stranger requests.

"You will give him everything he wants from you," His master then gave him a critical eye, "I have no idea why he wants you so badly. I told him there were younger and more beautiful servants at his disposal but he wants you."

Blaine said nothing but nodded in agreement. Though the comments cut into him he had been wondering the same thing. What exactly did Lord Smythe want from him?

* * *

Freshly bathed and very nervous Blaine arrived at Lord Smythe's chambers just after dusk.

The room was swathed in darkness that blotted out the fine furniture and art that decorated it. The only source of light was from the fireplace. Blaine could just make out Lord Smythe sitting in a large chair by the fire. His expression pensive but otherwise calm.

"You can come closer," He spoke out when Blaine lacked the courage to move.

"Sorry my lord," Blaine bowed in apology, "I did not want to presume."

Lord Smythe smiled faintly and his eyes flickered upwards. Even in the shadows Blaine swore Lord Smythe could see him.

"Come sit down," Lord Smythe gestured to the chair across from his.

Blaine hesitated and was uncertain by this request. Usually these nights started with Blaine being ordered to strip naked. Then he would be positioned face down on the bed or down to his knees. Never was he asked to sit beside great and powerful men like he was their equal.

"I don't bite," Lord Smythe teased, "At least I will refrain from doing so tonight."

Blaine moved silently across the room and took the empty chair.

"Would you like something to eat?" Sebastian nodded to the small table between them. It was laden with a large assortment of delicious looking food. Blaine was fed every day but it was meager food that only enabled him to see the next day. In front of him he saw soft white bread, a selection of ripe fruits, pale yellow and orange cheeses, and tarts of golden brown crust.

"My lord I won't eat your food," Blaine refused politely.

"It will go bad then," Lord Smythe said, "For I do not wish to eat."

His blue and green eyes traced over Blaine's features critically.

"I would like for you to eat," Lord Smythe stated, "It looks like you haven't in a long time."

Blaine wanted to argue he had eaten just this morning; a bowl of porridge and dry bread. However Lord Smythe had stated it would make him happy to see him eat therefore he had no choice. Blaine reached out and took one of the tarts. He bit down and hot, spicy apple filling flooded his mouth. His mother used to make him tarts just like this when she was alive.

"I think that's the first time I've seen you smile," Lord Smythe noted with satisfaction, "They are your favorite."

"Yes," Blaine admitted.

"Tell me more about yourself," Lord Smythe leaned back into his chair.

"There isn't much to tell," Blaine said simply.

"I'm not too picky on the subject," Lord Smythe stated, "I just want to hear your lovely voice."

Blaine flushed at that compliment which made a smirk spread across Lord Smythe's lips.

Not wanting to bore him with his life story Blaine retold the stories his mother once told him as a child. He then sang a few songs which seemed to immensely please the Lord. As the night wore on Blaine wondered when Lord Smythe would get bored and demand Blaine give him physical satisfaction. However the night ended before that could happen.

"Dawn is approaching," Sebastian tilted his head to the side, "I'm afraid it's time for you to leave."

Blaine wondered how he could tell the hour of the day. All the windows in the room had been boarded up cloaking the room in a endless night. It was still as dark as when he arrived hours before.

"Yes, my lord."

Blaine immediately stood up from his chair. He bowed lowly before slowly walking back towards the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow night sparrow," Lord Smythe called out right before he left the room.

* * *

Blaine did not see the light of day for two weeks.

Two weeks he spent in the company of Lord Smythe. Never in any of their interactions did Sebastian demand Blaine give up his body. The two spent their time talking or Sebastian watching Blaine eat. Some nights the two would go for a walk around the castle. Lord Smythe seemed very interested about the layout of the castle and where everything was located. Blaine offered it would be better to see it during the daylight but Lord Smythe insisted it be at night. Blaine wondered why Lord Smythe never seemed to move about the castle during the day.

Despite those peculiar traits Blaine had grown fond of his time with the Lord. He was not kind in a obvious way but neither was he cruel. He was honest and blunt and spoke his opinions without fear. He spent most of his time trying to draw out Blaine's true thoughts from him. It was a slow process. For most of his life Blaine had learned to be silent and bottle up what he felt. It was odd for a man of Lord Smythe's stature to want to hear what Blaine truly thought.

The last night before Lord Smythe was to leave Blaine was deeply saddened. These past two weeks had been the happiest in his life. He did not want to let go of the one person who showed any interest in him.

"Blaine I must confess something to you," Lord Smythe declared when he arrived in the room.

"Yes, my lord?" Blaine questioned.

"I have no intention of forging an alliance with your master."

Lord Smythe said the word 'master' like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"I find him to be an fool with no vision," Lord Smythe continued despite Blaine's stunned expression.

"Then why are you here?" Blaine blurted out.

"Do you wish me to leave Blaine? I thought you had grown fond of me during our time together."

Blaine ducked his head away and said nothing. He still was not used to Lord Smythe's boldness that would make his stomach curl in excitement.

"Truthfully I wanted to figure out his weaknesses," Lord Smythe said in tone now void of teasing, "So that I may eliminate him."

Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing. How carelessly Lord Smythe talked of killing one of the King's closest allies. Did the lord not know what trouble he could get into?

"You have been a great help to me in that," Lord Smythe had moved to stand beside Blaine, "And I could still use your help."

Blaine didn't know what Lord Smythe was asking of him.

"Blaine," Lord Smythe's fingers traced down the curve of his cheek, "Is there a secret passage way into this castle? The walls are too high for my men to climb."

There was such a passage way. In was underneath the cellar door at the north tower.

"Why should I betray my master?" Blaine asked.

"Because you feel no true loyalty to him," Lord Smythe said bluntly, "Though you do not speak of it I know what he has done to you."

Blaine thought of the first time his master took him. How rough and careless he was with Blaine's young and vulnerable body. How he didn't care when Blaine cried or started to bleed. How he used Blaine like he wasn't even a person. How he lent him out to others without a single concern of what it did to Blaine.

"You owe him nothing Blaine," Lord Smythe whispered temptingly in his ear, "Let him burn for what he has done to you."

"There's a trap door in the cellar underneath the north tower," Blaine choked out, "You can enter it through a dried up well down the north road."

"Thank you sparrow," Lord Smythe reached down to wrap his cold fingers around Blaine's wrists, "I think you're ready now."

"Ready for what?" Blaine tilted his head up to meet his intense stare.

"For me to show you what it means to be a lover."

Blaine blinked in surprise because surely Lord Smythe knew he wasn't a virgin. Since the age of fifteen Blaine had been taken to the bed of many men. It was for that purpose his master had given him to Lord Smythe.

"I've been with a man before," Blaine finally spoke up.

"You've had men use you," Lord Smythe said bluntly, "You've lie still and let them do what they wanted with you."

Blaine flinched at those harsh words. They were undeniably true but Blaine didn't like to think of it.

"It won't be like that with me," Lord Smythe assured him with intent in his eyes.

Sebastian began to crowd into Blaine's space and slowly ushered him back towards the bed. Through the flickering light from the fireplace Blaine could barely see Sebastian. He even stumbled a few times but Sebastian immediately caught him. Once they reached the bed Blaine slowly sank down into it.

"Take off your clothes," Lord Smythe ordered from where he stood above Blaine.

With trembling fingers Blaine took off his breeches and tunic. Though he could not see Lord Smythe's face in the darkness he knew the other man was watching his every move. Once his task was completed Blaine sensed the Lord shift in the shadows and the bed dip under his added weight.

Blaine swallowed nervously when fingers slightly cold to the touch traced down the skin of his back. His body jumped when a pair of lips placed soft kisses along his neck. None of the other men before were this slow to act. None of them bothered to take their time.

"Lie on your back," Lord Smythe's voice floated into his ear.

Blaine shuffled further into the bed and laid down. His hands clenched into the comforter as he braced himself. He expected to feel the blunt pressure of Sebastian's desire against him. Instead there were the faintest pressure of kisses being pressed into his body. Lord Smythe started along his calves and moved up to his thighs. Soft lips glided along the inside of his elbow then across his collar bone. Blaine shuddered under this ministrations not understanding what the Lord was doing to him.

"I'm worshiping your body," the Lord's velvety voice spoke from the darkness as if hearing his thoughts.

Blaine blushed at the idea of a Lord thinking he was worthy of that kind of attention.

"I'm going to show you the meaning of true pleasure Blaine," Lord Smythe promised.

Blaine gasped and arched his back when the Lord bit down on his neck before soothing it over with his tongue. Desire began to pulse its way through his body.

"But first I need to know if you want this?" Lord Smythe sucked on the skin behind Blaine's ear turning him into a trembling mess.

"Yes, pl-please."

"Do you trust me Blaine?"

The question was a important one to ask. In many regards Blaine should not be trusting this man. For his entire life Blaine had been used the discarded by men with power. Lord Smythe should be no different despite how gentle he was being. Yet, deep down a part of him did trust this man and it terrified him.

"Yes, Lord Smythe."

"Good," Lord Smythe said, "However I don't wish you to call me that. I'm not your master Blaine nor will I ever be. It's been my intention from the beginning to make you my lover."

"Really?" Blaine couldn't help but ask.

"Really," Two hands skimmed the length of Blaine's body, "Since the night we first met."

"What should I call you then?" Blaine asked.

"Sebastian," The name was whispered into his skin like a secret for him to keep.

Sebastian then pulled from him to take off his own clothes. Blaine waited patiently despite how his body squirmed at the loss. Seconds later the heavy weight of Sebastian's body returned and pressed him into the bed. Long and strong fingers then trailed down Blaine's side. Electric shocks of pleasure followed in the path of those fingers. A intense anticipation filled him at the idea of where they were going.

To his disappointment the fingers left his body only to return slicked with a oily substance.

"Not what I usually use," Sebastian commented as his fingers traced along Blaine's entrance, "But it will do for now."

Blaine kept silent on the fact that not of the previous men had even bothered to prepare him in such a way.

One finger breached through his entrance and Blaine sucked in a breath at the intrusion. Sebastian dipped his head down to place soft kisses along his stomach. When he grew use to the sensation another finger was added. The steady push and pull of Sebastian's finger became less uncomfortable. Then Sebastian pushed even deeper inside and crooked his fingers slightly. Stars of white hot pleasure erupted in front of his eyes. Blaine cried out helplessly as the sensation traveled through his limbs.

He could feel Sebastian's lips pull into a grin as his teeth nipped along Blaine's hip bone.

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to let the feeling overwhelm him. He bit down hard on his lips to prevent anymore moans from escaping.

"Why are you holding back?" Sebastian questioned as a third finger joined the other two.

Blaine was too distracted by the pressure to answer.

"Let go Blaine," Sebastian demanded, "I want to see you come undone."

"I've never...Oh God..."Blaine threw his head back in pleasure baring himself completely to Sebastian, "I never done that before."

"I want to see Blaine," Sebastian continued eagerly, "I want to see the true side of you. The one you keep hidden behind the mask of the docile servant."

Sebastian continued to stretch and open him up. Blaine submitted himself fully to it. He spread his legs open wider and began to bare down the fingers when they entered him. All too soon Sebastian pulled out of him leaving Blaine feel empty and hallow.

"Turn around Blaine," Sebastian coaxed him.

Immediately Blaine followed the direction getting into the familiar position of being on his hands and knees.

Sebastian's hands gripped his waist but instead of plunging into Blaine he directed him to rise onto his knees. Blaine's back was pressed against Sebastian's chest. He could feel his erection along the cleft of his ass. However Sebastian seemed to be in no hurry. His lips and teeth instead worried themselves on the skin at the back of Blaine's neck.

"You ready?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, please" Blaine tried to get his barrings to speak properly, "I'am ready Lord Smythe."

"Sebastian," The Lord corrected him with a dark chuckle.

"Sebastian," Blaine sighed out like it was a prayer for absolution.

The blunt head of Sebastian's cock then moved and slipped into Blaine's stretched out entrance. Blaine groaned shamelessly as Sebastian slowly filled him up as he pressed in further.

It started slow but the pace quickly increased. Sebastian wrapped a strong arm around his chest to hold him steady as he thrusted into him. Blaine never used to like this part before. To him this act was associated with pain. Never did he think one day he'd be crying out in pleasure as a man entered him. That he would be savoring the feeling of being split open.

Without warning Sebastian pulled completely out of him only to flip Blaine onto his back. The sudden change in position left him disoriented. He had no time to think how no normal man could possess the strength to do that before Sebastian plunged back in.

"Please, please" Blaine begged as his fingers dug into Sebastian's shoulders. His lover instantly responded by holding down by his hips and thrusting into him repeatedly.

The heat in the room had become almost unbearably. Blaine felt like he had been set on fire. Sweat covered their bodies as they slid and rocked against one another. Hot and messy kisses between them nearly took Blaine's breath away. It was all too much but still he wanted more.

Blaine raised his legs to wrap them around Sebastian's waist to drive him deeper inside him. Sebastian let out a loud shout that shook Blaine to his core. He gave one last hard thrust before spilling inside of Blaine. The sensation of being filled completely was enough to tip Blaine over the edge.

The two collapsed on top of each other. Their limbs intertwined as they attempted to regain their breath. Sebastian recovered quicker than Blaine and positioned himself in order for him to look down at Blaine. Fingers traced over his skin lightly while Sebastian mumbled words in a language that Blaine didn't understand.

"What did you say?" Blaine asked when his curiosity got the better of him.

"I was saying how beautiful you were in my native tongue," Sebastian said smoothly.

Despite his skin already feverish to the touch he could feel himself blush once more. He did not think he would ever get used to Sebastian's compliments. Blaine never had another man attempt to woo him in such a manner. After all what was the point of pursuing a man who you could just take what you wanted from?

"Should I leave soon?" Blaine questioned knowing the sun would rise in a few hours.

"Stay here with me for the night," Sebastian's arm curled around his waist.

Blaine wondered why now Sebastian suddenly changed their arrangement but decided not to argue against it. He was exhausted and warm lying in the bed pressed close to Sebastian. For the first time in his life Blaine actually felt safe and secure.

When he woke up the next morning Sebastian was gone.

* * *

It had been weeks since Sebastian had left the castle.

In his absence an ache of longing had grown inside of Blaine. He missed talking to the mysterious lord. He missed having someone treat him as a person who was not defined by his circumstances. He missed the way those blue-green eyes looked at him.

Then there were the dreams.

Night after night Blaine dreamed of Sebastian. He would wake up in cold sweats every morning. The images of the dreams lingered inside him during the day. The feel of his lips. His cool touch against Blaine's heated skin. How amazing it felt to be stretched and opened. How for the first time in his life he became one with another man instead of being a toy to be tossed aside. For one brief moment in his life he knew true passion.

Sometimes he couldn't tell apart the dreams from reality.

Which is why when he woke up in the middle of the night to see Sebastian hovering above him he was unsure if it was a dream.

"Lord Smythe?" Blaine questioned in wonder. He struggled to sit up in his bed to regard the man in front of him more fully.

"Blaine," Sebastian echoed back. His lips turned up to a small smirk when his eyes glanced over his disheveled appearance. Blaine felt suddenly embarrassed knowing he most look a fright with his hair in all directions and his clothes rumbled. Sebastian on the other hand looked stunning. His pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight that poured through Blaine's window. His clothes were immaculate and his hair swept perfectly to the side.

"How are you here?" Blaine asked. He had no clue how Sebastian managed to sneak into the servant's quarters in the dead of night.

"There's no time to explain," Sebastian shushed him, "I can't stay long."

Blaine nodded and let him continue.

"My men will be attacking tomorrow," Sebastian informed him, "I need to give you protection."

"Protection?"

Sebastian didn't respond but instead raised his arm up. He pulled back the sleeve of his shirt to expose his wrist. Blaine watched in mounting fear when Sebastian lifted his wrist to his mouth and bit down. Tiny streams of blood flowed down the white expanse of Sebastian's skin. Small drops of blood began to fall on Blaine's covers.

"I need you to drink," Sebastian told him.

"Dr-drink?" Blaine stuttered out.

"Please Blaine," Sebastian urged, "Please trust me."

Blaine hesitated for a moment. He wondered if Lord Smythe had gone mad. He should scream for help and not indulge this man's sick demands.

Those eyes locked directly on him made all protests seep out of him.

Blaine inched forward till his mouth barely touched the open wound on Sebastian's wrist. He took in one last breath before moving in the last distance to take in the blood. It tasted faintly of copper mixed with a intensely sweet flavor. It reminded Blaine of honey his mother used to sneak for him as a child. The first few tastes were small before Blaine became inexplicably addicted. His hands trembled as they reached out to hold Sebastian's arm in place as he drank in deeper.

"Yes," Sebastian sighed out in triumph, "That's it. Drink it all up."

A red haze seemed to settle over Blaine. Nothing else mattered then him taking in more. His nerves were alight with a fire and yet he became numb to his surroundings. He barely noticed when Sebastian began to gently push him away.

"That's enough for now," Sebastian said in a teasing voice. His thumb dragged across Blaine's lower lip collecting the remaining blood.

Blaine's focus had become sharper. The colors and edges in the room had become brighter. Almost like he could see in the dark. His body shuddered as the blood seemed to now be coursing through his system. Sebastian reached out and gathered him into a protective embrace.

"You'll be fine," Sebastian murmured into his ear, "But now I need you to return to favor."

Two pin pricks of pain exploded in Blaine's neck. It took him a second to realize Sebastian had bitten hard enough to break the skin in his neck. Then Sebastian began to drink from him. It was indescribable the feeling. The two of them were connecting and melding into one being. Blaine couldn't tell where he began or Sebastian ended. It was like Blaine's body was being taken over and he willing surrendered to it.

The soft sounds of Sebastian sucking against his skin was interrupted only by strained moans that escaped from Blaine. With each drag of blood that Sebastian took Blaine could feel his blood pulse in his veins.

Sebastian eventually pulled away and gently lowered Blaine back down on the bed.

"Now we're bonded," Sebastian's hand gently caressed his face, "You belong to me now."

Blaine's eyes had become heavy after Sebastian took his blood. He could barely keep them open to stare at the man above him.

"Go to sleep sparrow," Sebastian tucked the blankets around Blaine, "Tomorrow we will be together."

When Blaine woke up it was morning.

He wondered why he had such a dream last night. Then he saw the dried up brown splatters of blood on his cover. His neck throbbed painfully at the sight.

* * *

The attack came the next night.

From the darkness nearly hundreds of soldiers descended upon the castle.

They never stood a chance. The occupants of the castle were soon being slaughtered if they stood up to fight. If they surrendered peacefully they were rounded up.

The air was hot and thick with the smell of fire when his master was killed. Rachel and Tina were on either side of him their faces buried in his arm. No one had loved their master but it was still horrifying seeing someone so powerful cry like a child at the face of death. Many thought if a man like their master feared death what hope did they have. Blaine watched the proceedings calmly without anger or pleasure but a sense of rightness. The sharp slicing sound of the ax cutting through his master's skin echoed through the night.

Afterward a man and a woman began to walk through the servants that had been gathered together. In a grave silence they inspected each person. If they met their approval tapped them on the shoulder and promptly dragged away from the crowd. No one knew why this was being done. Were they being selected to be their slaves or was there a chance for a bright future for them?

When the woman reached Blaine she stared at him with open confusion.

"Jesse," She yelled out, "Come here."

The man seemed to have materialized out of thin air. Now two pairs of eyes were staring directly into Blaine.

"Do you sense what I do?" She asked.

"Yes, I do," The man replied, "But I'am surprised."

In the light of the fires that consumed his childhood home Blaine could make out their features. The woman had golden brown skin with raven hair. The man's skin was unnaturally white and had sharp features. However it was their unnatural eyes that put Blaine on edge. Eyes that seemed to cut through the darkness and see everything.

"Our Lord has the strangest taste," The girl eyed him critically.

"We shouldn't judge Santana," The man teased.

"Take him away," Santana called out to some guards standing by, "But do not place him with the others. This one is special."

Two guards bared themselves upon Blaine immediately. They nearly tore him away from the desperate grasp of Tina and Rachel. The sounds of their cries echoed in Blaine's mind as he moved further away. He noticed right away that he was not being placed with the others who had been selected. The guards directed him towards the edge of the castle walls where a line of carriages were waiting.

Blaine was nearly thrown in. The carriage door slammed behind him placing him into total darkness.

"Take him to Dalton castle," One of the guards gruffly said.

The carriage lurched forward to begin its journey. Taking Blaine down an unfamiliar road to a uncertain future.

* * *

Blaine awoke from the sleep he succumbed to in the carriage. Outside the window he could see that day had passed into twilight. In the distance he could see a large and imposing castle made of stone. It's dark spires and towers stood starkly against the light purple sky. He wondered if this was to be his new prison.

Once the carriage reached it's destination night had just fallen. Blaine stepped out of the carriage to see a slender woman with pale blonde hair and the same white skin that Lord Smythe had. She was flanked by two silent servants.

"Take him upstairs," she ordered in a bored voice, "Have him cleaned and dressed. I'll collect him in an hour."

With that she swept away without a parting glance.

The two maids led Blaine through the grand home. The inside was as imposing and dark as it was on the outside. Blaine felt his nerves grow as he felt overwhelmed by his surroundings.

The two maids cleaned him thoroughly and even trimmed his dark curls. They dressed him in clothes of dark blue satin and silver thread. Blaine's hands kept gliding over the material in wonder. Never before had he been allowed to touch such beauty let alone wear it.

As she promised the woman returned in exactly one hour.

"Sebastian will be pleased," The woman gave him a casting glance, "Follow me."

Without question Blaine followed behind this woman. He was confused and unsure about what will happen to him. None of this made any sense to him.

The woman led him to a large entrance way before two grand wooden doors. They waited several minutes not speaking and with no indication of what was to happen next. When Blaine finally got the courage to speak he noticed from the corner of his eye the arrival of a new person.

Blaine turned his head to see Sebastian walked towards them. He was dressed splendidly in dark, fine clothing that made his white skin stand in even more contrast.

"My beloved sparrow," Sebastian said in a warm tone as he reached Blaine. His hands grasped him and pulled Blaine even closer to him. There was no hesitation when Sebastian leaned down to claim his lips in a kiss. Blaine was overcome by the feel of Sebastian's lips on his own. The comfort of having his arms wrapped around him. When Sebastian pulled back he grinned down at Blaine.

"I hope Quinn has treated you well?" Sebastian pushed back a curl from Blaine's forehead.

"He's alive isn't he," The woman said coolly.

"You can leave us Quinn," Sebastian ordered.

Quinn gave them a sharp smile before leaving the two of them alone.

"I'm glad to see you have not been hurt," Sebastian curled a hand against Blaine's face, "I have missed you these long months."

"I missed you too," Blaine confessed. It was a secret he had kept close to his heart for so long. He had missed Sebastian in a way he never did his own mother when she passed.

"We won't be separated again," Sebastian promised, "You are no longer tied to that dreadful place like a ghost who has not seen the light."

Blaine smiled faintly remembering he had once thought Sebastian to be the ghost.

"Come now," Sebastian grabbed Blaine's hand, "We have a banquet to attend to in celebration of our victories."

"Do you wish me to serve?" Blaine asked.

"Serve?" Sebastian laughed out, "You mean play the part of the servant? No Blaine, you'll be taking your place at my side."

"Your side?" Blaine asked in wonder.

"Of course," Sebastian said with certainty, "That's where you belong."

* * *

The great hall in Sebastian's castle was filled with rowdy and loud soldiers. The tables were burdened with heaps of food and bottles of wine. Swept up as he was by all of it Blaine did notice something odd. At the high table that he sat at with Sebastian and his closest friends none of them ate. Their plates were filled with delicious food but it was left unconsumed. Blaine was the only one at the table to eat due to Sebastian's insistence.

"What about you my lord?" Blaine questioned when Sebastian heaped more salmon garnished with lemon and herbs on to his plate. "Don't trouble yourself with me if it prevents you from eating."

"I'm not hungry," Sebastian said vaguely, "Perhaps I'll eat later."

He shared an amused glance with Quinn but said nothing else.

Later after the feast had left Sebastian's side briefly to get some fresh air. The wine he had consumed made him lightheaded and the room tilt to its side. When he returned he walked through the silent halls not knowing where to go. Then he heard hushed voices speaking.

"I'm getting bored," Blaine heard the woman he knew as Santana speak.

"I agree," Jesse followed, "I do not care for the mindless entertainment of humans."

"I should of had Blaine sing," Sebastian mused, "He has the most lovely voice."

Blaine softly crept along the wall. Through the light of the torches that lined the hallway he could make out Sebastian and his three comrades deep in conference with each other.

"I care not for the talents of your pet," Santana scoffed, "I want to know when our banquet will be."

"Tonight," Sebastian assured them, "As soon as Blaine is safely kept away for the night."

"Your fondness for the boy is surprising," Quinn mused, "How long do you plan to play with him?"

"I'm not playing with him," Sebastian narrowed his eyes at her.

"Sebastian Smythe in love," Jesse chuckled, "Never in a hundred years did I think I would see that."

"You should invite him to our banquet," Santana purred, "He looks like he would be fun."

"None of you are to touch him," Sebastian stated firmly, "He belongs to me."

"Don't mind their teasing," Quinn spoke up, "I for one am very happy to see you settled down after so long."

"Maybe you'll be next Quinn," Sebastian said with a faint smile, "We brought back a few maids from Blaine's home. There's a loud mouth brunette that I think you'll enjoy."

The group broke out into quiet laughter. Blaine replayed the conversation in his mind trying to figure out what it all meant. He was glad to hear that Sebastian had laid a sole claim on him but for what remained a mystery. Deciding it was silly and disrespectful for him to spy on them he stepped forward into their line of vision.

Immediately four pairs of eyes trained on them. They flashed dangerously in the shadows. Blaine suddenly felt like he was under the gaze of a pack of predators ready to tear him apart.

"I'm sorry," He fumbled out, "I got lost and I...I didn't mean to intrude."

"You're not intruding," Sebastian moved to his side swiftly, "We were done talking."

Blaine watched as the two women and man bowed graciously before walking away. Sebastian didn't speak again till they were completely gone.

"I think it's bed time," He pressed a kiss to Blaine's forehead, "Lets get you to your nest sparrow."

The kind way Sebastian spoke to him and the steady grip of his hand in Blaine's soothed him. Blaine decided it was silly of him to think Sebastian would hurt him. Every promise Sebastian had given Blaine he had kept. He broke Blaine free from his old cage. He took Blaine into his home and under his protection. Blaine trusted this man completely.

Sebastian led him to one of the largest rooms Blaine had ever been in. The bed was a expansive four post bed made of dark mahogany. The walls were decorated with valuable pieces of art. The floor covered with flush carpets. It was a room fit for a king.

"These are my chambers," Sebastian ushered him inside, "And now they are yours."

Blaine hazel eyes widened in shock. He expected that he would spend time with Sebastian here but not for it to be his place of residence. Such a honor should only be bestowed to Sebastian's wife.

"My lord I cannot," Blaine uttered out at the idea, "It would not be my place to be here with you."

"Your place is with me," Sebastian said firmly.

"But sir convention dictates that only your wife should be here with you."

"I have no wife."

"Sir, I don't want to tarnish your reputation," Blaine tried again.

"I have done far worse things," Sebastian told him, "Do you not want to be with me?"

"That's not it sir," Blaine replied.

"Then it's here you will stay," Sebastian gently guided him further in, "And I thought we agreed you would call me Sebastian. I' am not your master Blaine."

Blaine nodded in agreement though he doubted he could break the habit that easily. Sebastian's long fingers began to skillfully undress him in a unhurried manner. There was no sense of lust in his actions but instead care. Blaine was taken aback when Sebastian offered him white cotton garments to sleep in instead of keeping Blaine naked. He was finding it increasingly impossible to understand what Sebastian wanted from him.

The covers of the bed were pulled back to allow Blaine to slip in. The heavy weight of the covers made Blaine feel instantly tired. But he didn't dare fall asleep yet when Sebastian still hovered above him.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" He asked sleepily.

"Not yet," Sebastian ran a hand through his curls, "I'm actually hungry now."

"Do you wish me to dine with you?" Blaine attempted to sit up but Sebastian pushed him insistently back.

"Don't worry about it," His blue-green eyes immobilized Blaine from moving, "You must be tired from your day."

Blaine silently agreed it had been an eventful past two nights. He had lost his childhood home and all the ties of his old life had been severed. He still wasn't clear on what his place here with Sebastian would be.

"You will be happy here Blaine," Sebastian promised him fiercely as if reading his mind, "I promise to spoil you rotten. Every pleasure that had been denied you will be given freely. Your mind will be in a constant state of ecstasy."

"There is no need for that," Blaine said softly.

"Need? Perhaps not." Sebastian leaned in closer to whisper into Blaine's ear, "But want and desire without a doubt."

Blaine could feel the flickers of flames curling in his stomach. He wanted nothing more than for Sebastian to lie down with him on this bed.

"Not tonight," Sebastian chastely kissed Blaine's lips, "I need to eat before I spend more time with you."

Blaine frowned slightly at those words not understanding their meaning. He watched Sebastian pull away and blow out every candle in the room plunging it into darkness. Blaine could barely make out Sebastian's silhouette as he stood by the door way.

"Blaine do you promise not to leave this room," Blaine could hear Sebastian speak but couldn't see his face, "No matter what sounds you may hear tonight. Promise me you will stay here."

"I promise," Blaine said but wondered what he was agreeing to.

"Sleep well," Sebastian then closed the door behind him.

* * *

Blaine wanted to sleep. His body was tired. His mind needed the rest. He was comfortable in the dark and silent room. Yet he could not put himself at ease enough to sleep. Everything was still too new for him. The fact that he was alone without Sebastian did not help. Despite his problems Blaine forced his eyes closed and tried to will himself to sleep.

Then he heard the noises.

It started faint. He first thought it was the wind but the sounds of moans increased. Then cries pierced through the silence. Cries that Blaine could not tell were from pleasure or pain. He froze in the bed not knowing what to do. He clearly remembered Sebastian's words and didn't want to disobey.

He tried to ignore the sounds but they grew louder.

He wanted to not care but his curiosity was getting the better of him.

What was happening down stairs? Why wasn't he allowed to see?

When he could no longer take it Blaine got out of the bed. He decided that he would just go down stairs to see what was going on. He wouldn't stay long or let Sebastian see him. He just wanted, no more like needed, to know what was going on. If Sebastian's secrets were a force that would consume him or not.

Blaine walked stealthily through the empty halls. The cries increased with every step he took. He followed the other worldly sounds of multiple voices crying out at once. He could see the flickers of orange firelight down the hall and around the corner. His heart pounding in his chest Blaine drew close enough to peer around the corner.

What he saw Blaine would never forget.

It was a large room filled with about twenty people. All of them were completely naked. They withered about and tangled their bodies together. Their faces twisted as they gasped and moaned. The firelight reflected against their skin slick with sweat and blood. Blaine could barely distinguish what was happening. His mind was racing at the strange horror he saw before them. Then he recognized a few faces. Santana drinking the blood from the neck a young girl. Jesse teeth latched on to the wrist of a boy while a girl pleasure him. The worst was when he spotted Sebastian.

His face buried in the neck of a young boy. Rivers of blood traveled down the victim's chest. Sebastian fucking violently into the boy from behind.

Blaine let out a strangle gasp of pain.

Sebastian snapped his head up and immediately spotted him.

His eyes burning like black coals terrified Blaine.

Blaine ran out of the room to escape the vision of hell he just witnessed.

* * *

Blaine did not know how long he had been running.

His legs felt like lead and his lungs burned painfully when he finally stopped. He found himself in the middle of an empty forest. The trees towered and creaked above him. His ears strained to hear the sounds of anyone coming after him. Instead of the thunder of horses and shouts of guards Blaine heard nothing. The night was silent with the exception of the distant cry of an owl.

Now far away from the nightmarish scene Blaine allowed himself to break down. He should have known any happiness he had found could never last for long. He was a cursed and unwanted child. He was never meant to find love in this life.

Wiping away the tears with his sleeve Blaine decided to move forward. He would find a village where he could find work. Maybe even sell his body for food or shelter. Either way he could not stay in this forest where Sebastian's men could still find him.

Blaine began to make his way through the dark forest when his eyes caught sight of a frighting spector.

With the aide of the moonlight that had seeped through the dense branches Blaine saw a man standing before him. A man with impossibly pale skin and eyes that stared directly at him. A cry of horror and disbelief escaped Blaine when he realized who it was. His mind could not understand how Sebastian could be standing there waiting. Like he knew Blaine would come here. What manner of demon was Sebastian?

"Stay away from me," Blaine shouted though his voice quivered at the end.

Sebastian paid no heed to his warning and instead began to walk towards him.

"Don't come any closer," Blaine took unsteady steps backwards, "I want nothing to do with a demon like you."

Sebastian gave him an amused look before he rushed forward at an inhuman speed. Blaine found himself caught between a tree and Sebastian's body. He thrashed and screamed. He did everything he could to escape but to no avail. Sebastian held fast and kept him pinned to one place. He bent his head to whisper comforting and soothing words into Blaine's ear. In resignation Blaine's body went still as he began to cry.

"Blaine calm down," Sebastian spoke like Blaine was the one acting irrationally, "There's no need to be upset."

Blaine half cried and half laughed at those words. He had every reason to be upset. He just found out that he had given his heart to a demon.

"What you saw was unimportant," Sebastian continued to explain in a calm voice.

"Unimportant?" Blaine asked hysterically, "You were drinking the blood of another man. You were fucking him. You were performing a dark ceremony."

"There's no need to be jealous," Sebastian's breath ghosted along his neck, "You're the only one who will share my life. The others are just food and nothing else."

"Food?" Blaine asked with mounting fear, "You eat people?"

"I drink their blood," Sebastian corrected, "The way I drank yours and you drank mine."

Blaine shuddered violently at the remembrance. How he wished that had been a dream and not reality.

"Please," Blaine begged helplessly, "If you are going to kill me do it quick."

"Kill you?" Sebastian countered in confusion, "Why would I kill you?"

"You told the others you would draw it out," Blaine continued to babble senselessly, "Please don't. Make it quick. Just get it over with."

"Blaine I have no intention of killing you," Sebastian said firmly, "I should have told you that night when you shared my bed. I'am a jealous and possessive lover. I won't even allow death to take you into it's arms."

"Then what do you want?" Blaine asked.

"I told you I want you to be my lover," Sebastian kissed the side of his neck softly, "I want you to be my companion."

"I'm not like you," Blaine argued though he still wasn't sure what Sebastian truly was, "A human and demon could never forge such a union."

"I'm not a demon," Sebastian chuckled into his skin, "Though some would call me that. I was once human like you till I was given the gift."

"The gift?"

"It will make you strong. You will be young and beautiful forever."

Blaine was rendered speechless at the impossible things Sebastian was saying to him.

"I knew from the moment I saw you that you meant to be mine," Sebastian spoke with conviction, "I sensed the same loneliness and anger in you that I once felt."

"I'm nothing like you," Blaine countered.

"Oh but you are," Sebastian's lips twisted into a grin, "Little sparrow caught in a cage he can't escape. Forced to sing for his master. Never allowed to take flight and explore the world."

Blaine closed his eyes shut wishing that everything would disappear.

"I too was once stuck in circumstances that held me back," Sebastian pressed himself closer to Blaine, "Let me set you free Blaine. The entire world will be ours for the taking. Life has given you nothing but misery. I want to release you from your mortal existence so that you can be your true self."

"My true self?" Blaine echoed back.

"I see a spark of life in you Blaine," Sebastian whispered lowly, "The world has tried to snuff it out. But I want to fan it into a flame. Let me give you the gift."

"No gift comes without it's price," Blaine said sadly, "No deal with the devil comes without it's strings."

"Am' I the devil to you?"

For the first time since Sebastian grabbed him Blaine looked up. Sebastian was gazing down at him with such fierce sincerity. His beautiful eyes that Blaine could never stop staring at were clear and bright. The man before him was the embodiment of temptation. He was everything Blaine wanted but knew he could never have. Perhaps that did make him a devil in a way.

"I don't know," Blaine sighed out in frustration, "You consume my thoughts and I have truly missed you but...I'm scared and I don't understand."

"This is why I wanted to draw it out," Sebastian explained, "I wanted to ease you into this. I never intended for you to see what you did tonight."

Blaine tried to blot out the images that came to his mind. It terrified him and even worse intrigued him a bit. Everything Sebastian was offering him sounded too good to be true.

"Blaine do you trust me?"

Blaine had to swallow down the sob that threatened to bubble forth.

"Yes," he said hoarsely.

"Do you love me? Do you wish to stay at my side?"

He shouldn't want to. He should hate and despise Sebastian. But he was the only person in his life that had wanted to give him happiness and set him free. Despite what he had seen it did not take away from the fact Blaine felt safe when he was with Sebastian. That in some strange and maybe horrible way knew that he belonged to him.

It was then Blaine realized it hadn't been death that he was waiting for since he was a child. It was Sebastian who would be the one to take him from his old life.

"Yes, I do."

When Blaine uttered the words that were meant for a more holy union he had sealed his fate.

Sebastian's eyes flashed in the darkness of the night. He tilted Blaine's head to the side to bear his neck to him. From the corner of his eyes Blaine saw a pair of long, white fangs descend towards him. A burning pain consumed his body as his life force was drained out of him.

Then at the last second before death Sebastian offered his blood to Blaine.

Blaine drank the blood eagerly and hungrily.

Blaine had been waiting for death to find him. He thought through death he would find the freedom he had been searching for his entire life. The freedom that had been denied his mother. The freedom his father and master had taken from him. Instead of death taking him it was a beautiful boy who entered into his life to lay claim on him.

At the age of nineteen Blaine died and was reborn again.


End file.
